


Horrible Dates, But Better Nights

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck’s bad date leads to someone calling 911. Fortunately, his day ends a lot better than it started thanks to Eddie.





	Horrible Dates, But Better Nights

Buck knows the date isn’t going as well as he was hoping. The girl, Marie, seems distracted and is barely paying attention to anything he’s saying. But he didn’t think it was going that bad to warrant _this._

She excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Which Buck doesn’t think anything of. Until she’s gone for almost twenty minutes. Then he starts to think something is up.

The waitress gives him a pitying smile and asks if he wants the check. He sighs. “Might as well. I don’t think she’s coming back.”

That’s when he hears the sirens.

Buck pays for the meal and then runs outside. He spots Athena nearby and approaches her.

“What’s going on?”

“Some girl was trying to leave through the window in the bathroom and got stuck.”

Buck feels his stomach drop. He walks around the building, hoping that it’s not who he thinks it is. But of course luck isn’t on his side.

“I wonder who the poor soul was she was bailing on,” Athena says.

“Hey Buck!”

Buck turns his head to see Eddie walking up, along with Bobby, Chimney, and Hen.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a date,” Eddie asks him.

“I was,” Buck tells him. He really doesn’t want to admit that his date is currently in the window. He’ll never live it down.

“You can go if you want to get back to her,” Athena tells him.

Buck rubs a hand along the back of his neck, “There’s no need.”

“Going that bad, huh?” Eddie asks.

“You could say that.”

“He’s not here, is he?” Marie is asking. “Oh god he is.”

All eyes turn to him. He can see the others fighting not to laugh.

“So this is your date?” Eddie asks.

Buck sighs, “Yes, she was my date.”

“Must have been some date,” Chimney jokes.

“I’ll have you know I’m an excellent date.”

Eddie grins, “Clearly.”

Buck sighs, “This is not on me.”

“What? You didn’t say something to scare her off and make her try and jump through some tiny ass bathroom window?” Chimney asks.

“No!” Buck frowns when Chimney starts typing on his phone. “I have to tell Maddie. She’s going to love this.”

“Do not,” Buck warns him.

“Too late,” Chimney says, pocketing his phone.

“All I’m saying is this might be karma,” Hen tells him.

“I never bailed on someone like this,” Buck argues. When they don’t look convinced he throws his hands up. “I didn’t!”

“So you never in your history of dating bailed on a date?”

“I didn’t say that. I just… handled it better.”

Eddie starts laughing, “I’m sorry. I just started imagining _you_ getting stuck in a bathroom window.”

“Yeah because that ass definitely wouldn’t fit,” Chimney tells him.

Buck narrows his eyes, “I have a great ass.”

Eddie tilts his head, and Buck fights the urge to put his hands on his butt as Eddie clearly checks him out. “It is nice. But it’d still get stuck in a window.”

Bucks sighs, “You all are the worst.”

“Alright,” Bobby says. “I know it’s fun to mess with Buck, especially right now. But we do have a job to do.”

Buck sends him a grateful smile, which quickly falls when Bobby leans in close. “Next time just get a table by the door so they can slip out when your back is turned.”

Buck groans and puts his face in his hands, ignoring the laughter of his friends.

* * *

 

It’s a few hours later that Buck finds himself on Eddie’s couch. He thought about going home but really didn’t feel up for facing Maddie and Chimney tonight. Enough time has passed that the embarrassment isn’t fresh, but he still doesn’t want to deal with their teasing. Eddie’s on the other hand he can apparently handle.

“So,” Eddie says, taking a sip of his beer. “You had an interesting day.”

“She literally got stuck in a window trying to sneak out of it during our date,” Buck laughs. “Maybe this is a sign I shouldn’t date.”

“Aww come on,” Eddie says, nudging him with his foot. “You can’t give up completely.”

“I’m not giving up,” Buck says. “I’m just facing the fact that dating isn’t for me right now. Especially since I’m still hung up on someone.”

“Abby?”

Buck shakes his head. He feels his heart beating faster, nerves settling in as he speaks. “No. I’ve been over Abby for a while. This one is different. Special. He’s ruined me for anyone else.”

“He?”

Buck turns to look at him, “He. But you know, it can’t work.”

“Why not?”

“Well he might be straight. I don’t know. And he’s married.”

“What if he’s not?”

“Not what? Straight or married?”

“Both.”

“I don’t see how you’d know that,” Buck says, shifting in his seat.

Eddie sighs, “Buck, I’m not an idiot.”

“Are we sure about that? Because…”

Buck cuts off with a laugh when Eddie jabs his foot into his side. He grabs hold of it, but doesn’t let go. Eddie doesn’t pull away.

“I’m trying to be serious here,” Eddie tells him.

“Sure you are.”

“ _Evan_.”

Buck stills. He looks over at Eddie, his mouth parted in shock. It’s not that Eddie has never used his name before. But well… he hasn’t. Not in a while, at least.

“You are serious.”

“I am,” Eddie says, sitting up. His foot still rests on Buck’s lap, but he makes no move to remove. Not even as he twists to bring himself closer. “I’m not married.”

“You’re not?” Eddie shakes his head, and Buck frowns. “But Shannon…”

“We realized there wasn’t anything there,” Eddie tells him. “We tried making it work for Christopher. But it never felt right. So we got divorced. She’s still around and part of Christopher’s life. But we’re not married.”

“Oh.”

Buck’s not sure what to say to that. Just because Eddie’s not married doesn’t mean anything. As much as he wants to hope it does.

“I’m also very much bi,” Eddie tells him.

And that… well that does make him hope. Just a bit. Or more like a lot. Especially with the way Eddie is looking at him.

“So…”

“So I’m pretty into you, Evan Buckley. More than into you. I’m pretty in love with you. And I swear if you don’t give me more than a one or two word response—“

Buck kisses him. It’s soft and sweet. Everything he always imagined it would be, but better. Because nothing could ever prepare him for the reality of kissing Eddie.

“That’s not words,” Eddie murmurs against his lips.

Buck grins, “I love you too,  Eddie Diaz. And I love Christopher, and the little family you have. And how amazing you are with him.”

Eddie kisses him, his hands coming up to cup Buck’s cheeks. “I’m so glad your date was horrible.”

Buck laughs, resting his head against Eddie’s. “Promise me you’ll never bail on me by crawling out a window.”

“Buck the only time I’m going to crawling anywhere is towards you.”

“On a bed?”

Eddie moves his foot up Buck’s thigh and smirks, “I think that could be arranged.”

Buck doesn’t waste any time in jumping to his feet, and pulling a laughing Eddie after him towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
